A Whole New World
by auntiem911
Summary: Ron has a sweet little talk with his soon to come daughter Rosie while Hermione is supposedly asleep. Shows my preview of Rose's life growing up as well. Please note that there are Deathly Hallow spoliers so don't read it if you dont wont them. R/R


A Whole New World

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
_

"My darling princess, I can't wait until you come out of Mummy, so I can show you the wonderful world we live in." I said, rubbing my wife's stomach and talking to our baby. I did this well Hermione was sound asleep of course; well that is what I thought anyways.

The baby let out a little kick; I took as a gesture of her being excited, as was I, to come to the world. I couldn't wait to be a father. I loved children and had always wanted a small family but had no idea Hermione and I would start a family so soon after our marriage. It had only been a month after our marriage that my lovely wife had become pregnant and we were thrilled to find out.

_  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

I was so excited to show Rose or Rosie, which was going to be daddy's princess's name, all the wonders of the world that were out there for her. She just had to open her mind to mindless possibilities and just believed anything could happen no matter how big or small the thing was._  
_

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no_

"Don't worry I won't force you to believe anything you don't want to believe in. No one should tell anyone 'No.'"

_Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

"Unless, it is a father like me who refuses to let a boy come near his daughter. No boy will ever touch you as long as I live or until I find a boy who fits what I am looking for you to have, of course."__

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

"But, we don't need to worry about that for a very and I mean very long time. So anyways, the world will become even more wonderful for me when you enter it. I just can't wait to see you. I hope you get mummy's beautiful eyes, and the Weasley's traditional red hair, but if you don't I'm sure you will be adorable anyways. No not adorable beautiful. How could you not with a beautiful mother, and not to sound conceded but, a handsome looking father? "

The baby gave another kick which most likely meant 'Oh I'm sure you are terribly handsome daddy,' okay, maybe not but I can always hope it meant that. Hermione keeps telling me that the kicks most likely don't mean anything more than her being uncomfortable or wanting her mum to suffer at night when she is tired. I happen to disagree with my wife there but, she is pregnant and quite hormonal and would most likely make me sleep on the couch after she bit my head off. So I keep my mouth shut. I'm rambling in my mind again aren't I? 'Yes you are,' Right.

__

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  


"When you get here I can show you all the beautiful sight here in the world and I can teach you to do things that will let you experience the wonderful feelings, or scary as your mummy may call them, but they aren't. Don't worry I'll never put you into danger, I love you far too much and you haven't even been born yet. Oh I just can hardly wait! Your mum tells me I am too excited for my own good and need to calm down or she will get all riled up and have you a month early. I would love to see you now but mummy says you would have health problems and I don't want that. So don't come out quite yet but in a few weeks do come out because I can't wait much longer!"

_  
A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
_

"But, once you are here in this world I will never ever want to send you back, don't worry you will never want to go back. You won't even want to close your eyes at night but, of course you will for Daddy so Mummy and I can sleep. Every baby needs there sleep princess."

_  
A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
_

"Oh, I bet that kick meant you were agreeing that every little princess needed there sleep weren't you? Well good, I'm glad you agree because now you need to sleep so mummy will sleep peacefully and not wake up again, causing me to wake up and talk to you some more. Oh not that I don't like to, it's just daddy has to go to work tomorrow. So, I will be able to buy my princess everything she may ever want or need. So good night my sweet little princess, daddy loves you with all his heart and can't wait to see you and show you around this wonderful world!" and with that said I kissed my wife's stomach softly and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

What he didn't know was his wife had been listening to the whole speech and had tears forming in her eyes.

"Your daddy really does love you so much and is so very excited, as you can tell. Excuse his craziness and don't let him brainwash you too much. Now, night sweat pea, I love you" she murmuring softly and kissed her hand and placed it on her stomach before drifting into a deep sleep as well.

_  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me_

Rose Granger-Weasley was born on May the 4th, 2015 at 9:30 p.m. Like Ron had hoped she had the Weasley's traditional fiery red hair. She however, didn't get the chocolate brown eyes from Hermione she got Ron's blue, but got Hermione's curls. Lucky for her though, she got her father's calm hair instead of the frizzy hair like her mother.

She was a carbon copy of Ron in a female version of course, minus the curls. She was most definitely a daddy's girl. She had Ron wrapped by hear little finger from the very first time she took a breath to the very last breath Ron took.

As she grew older she became even more beautiful. And much to her father's dismay she got a lot of boy's attention, However, she was extremely brilliant like her mum and was not ever played with by the boys, for they knew far better than to try. This did make her dad extremely happy. She was a daddy's girl after all.

She did however end up marring Scorpius Malfo, which really upset her father. But, that didn't last long, he realized he was nothing like his father or grandfather and was actually a nice guy who was deeply in love with his daughter. So, what more could he ever ask for? Plus it helped that he mentioned if he ever did anything to upset his daughter Scorpius would have not only Ron on his back but her Uncle's on his back as well.

Scorpius never did anything to upset Rosie in their lifetime, because they were so madly in love. Anyone could tell by the way their eyes lit up when the other came into the room.

They both ended up having two children together who they ended up naming Luke Scorpius and Yoselin Rose. Each one of their names were carfully picked out by both Rose and Scorpius. The first names had a meaning the mixed somewhat with there parents names meaning. Their middle names were both represented something as well. It represented there parents, whom the children who eventually come to admire.

_**Authors Note :**_I hope you enjoyed this story! The song is entitled 'A Whole New World" and is from Walt Disney's Aladdin. Also Rosie's children's names and her husband's name were found at 'Baby Name Country' the husband's name has no hided meaning but the children's names do. They are a mixture of both of their parent's meanings. Anyways hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more.

_**Disclaimer: **_I bet you guy thought I forgot didn't you? Yep, I thought so. Well, I didn't I just thought it looked better down here but anyways I do not own nor am I affiliated with JK Rowling or her Harry Potter books. Also I do not own nor am I affiliated with Walt Disney or the Aladdin Movie(s).


End file.
